Worse Than Heather
by Frank15
Summary: Sometime after Total Drama Action, Courtney is back at school, still smitten with Duncan, but Gwen transfers to the school, and Courtney is infuriated! Can she get over it? Has Courtney found a pawn of her own to help against Gwen? Minor DxC. ON HIATUS.
1. 1: The New Student

**Worse Than Heather**

**Disclaimer**: Jewel and Ms. Tiffany are mine. The other characters are not. That simple, really.

**Summary**: Sometime after Total Drama Action, Courtney is back at school, still smitten with Duncan, though she won't admit it. But Gwen transfers to the school, and Courtney is infuriated! Can she get over it? And has Courtney found a pawn of her own to help her in her fight against Gwen? Stay tuned! Stay tuned! There's some DxC here, mentioned just in case. And it's a minor 6teen crossover. And it's rated T… nothing too bad, but it isn't the most kiddie-friendly story out there. But now, on with the show!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The New Student**

I was sitting with my best friend Jewel out in the courtyard at school. It was a typical school morning, talking with my friend, waiting for classes to start. She was one of the few people I liked at the school. For that matter, one of the few people more intelligent than I am. I never really understood why the other students didn't like her... she's always been there for me.

"Did you go to Dunkin Donuts this morning," Jewel asked, smirking.

That annoyed me when she did that. Duncan had been stalking me ever since Total Drama Action ended, and we finally got to go back home. Except instead of going back home, he decided to follow **me**! Urgh! And she had the nerve to tease me about it!

"Say, there is Dorkan right over there!" Jewel pointed behind me, and sure enough, he came to see me at school today. Again. Joy.

"I will leave you little lovebirds alone," Jewel said, looking doe-eyed at me with her hands fluttering beside her face.

"I'll kill you later," I quietly shouted. Seriously. **So** immature, Jewel. Duncan was always pretty immature too, though.

"Hey, Princess," Duncan said, walking up to me.

"No, Duncan." He wanted a kiss. He always wants a kiss. He probably wanted more, too, but I tried not to think about it. I mean, we're still not legally adults yet. Not that it would matter!

"You have to kiss me. We're under the missile toad after all."

Ugh. Gag me. "First, Duncan, it's mistletoe, not 'missile toad.'" I really needed to stop using the finger quotes so often. "Second, there's no--"

Sure enough, at that moment, a poor little frog was tied to a rocket shooting above us. I'd rather not think about what happened to the frog.

"You're sick!" Oddly enough, though, the gesture also made me hot for him. I don't really understand why, but it was hard for me to fight it.

"I try," said Duncan. I wish I could say I tried harder to resist Duncan's charms, but before I knew it, we were making out on the table. Again. Yeah, it wasn't the first time this has happened... well, except for the frog thing. That was unexpected. It felt good, really. At least until...

"EEEIII!!" It was Kristen and Kirsten, apparently without anything better to do than watch Duncan and me make out. Or should that be Duncan and I? Urgh, it doesn't matter! It was odd seeing them without their leader, but still just as annoying.

"Go away!" I shouted at them, but I knew it wouldn't help. They weren't not the kind to take hints, regardless of lack of subtlety.

"I don't mind the audience." Duncan could shrug it off easily, but I had a reputation. Not that it mattered what Tweedle... no, I will not make such an obvious reference. Still, their shrieking could have attracted unwanted attention, which I didn't really want.

"Sorry Duncan," I said politely. "Class is about to start, anyway. I'd... better get going, Duncan." I gave him a small kiss on the cheek before I bolted off. The faster I got away from Kristen and Kirsten, the better for my sanity. Little did I know I would be clamoring for them when I met--

* * *

Ms. Tiffany was standing at the front of the room, beside a new student. One I recognized. One that I was not happy to see. "Class, this is Gwen... Gwen... I'm sorry, I can't read your last name here. There's a smudge on the card."

Seriously, you'd have thought it was elementary school, the way the teacher introduced Gwen. More distressing, though, was Gwen, going to my school. Going to **my** school! Obviously some weird goth plot of hers to steal away Duncan... I had realized why Heather didn't like her. I mean, not that I liked Duncan, but Gwen is just so wrong for him. He deserved someone who didn't drive men into insanity... or, insaninety. OK, that was bad. Still, I had to do something to keep Gwen at bay, and show her who ruled the school. Me! And something I would--

"Hi Courtney! You go to this school?" Ugh, Gwen pretending to be nice, even sitting next to me. I didn't believe this girl.

"Yeah. Hi Gwen. Enjoy your stay here." Yeah, I was smiling, resisting the urge to strangle her. I don't know why she came to steal Duncan away, but she was not going to get away with it.

* * *

Well, there's the start. If you want to shower me with praise, you may. If you want to burn me at the stake… well, I'd rather you didn't, but I can't technically stop you. Constructive criticism is very welcome, though.


	2. 2: Gwen's Insidious Plot

**Worse Than Heather**

**Disclaimer**: Jewel, Ms. Tiffany, and Ms. Collier are mine. The other characters are not.

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: Gwen's Insidious Plot**

"Today, class, we're going to be dissecting frogs," Ms. Collier started. "See all up in their insides, feel their pain. Know what it's like to get cut up all inside-out, showing off their bloody innards." She was doing all these overly dramatic motions, too. She was a bit too into this. Enough to disturb me. "However, class, we seem to be short a frog, so I'm afraid two of you are going to have to work together." Of course. I should've known where Duncan got that frog from. "Courtney," Ms. Collier was pointing at me, "as the school's Bill Pullman, I'm sure you would be honored to work with our new student," pointing toward Gwen. I couldn't believe Ms. Collier would do such a thing to me. Me, work with **her**! Did she not see _Total Drama Action_? I didn't see how she could not know… lots of eyes were on us, people who saw me on TV, and who recognized Gwen. Probably anxious to see a catfight. I'd have rather taken the high ground and wait until we're alone before starting anything, though.

"So, do you know how to do this?" Gwen asked me. I couldn't believe she asked me that. Hadn't she been paying attention last week? Ms. Collier clearly explained what we would be doing. Which she wasn't here for. Still, I'd have thought a goth would've been an expert at cutting things.

"No problem. I can show you how to do this." All smiles, of course. I couldn't let Gwen know that I was on to her. She had issues. Trying to wedge herself between me and Duncan, trying to--I mean, not that I cared about Duncan, but it was… just… wrong. "So, why did you decide to transfer to this school?"

"Well, my Mom was fired from her job a few weeks ago, and found work here. It's a boring story, really." Yes, like I was going to buy that. She seemed to be confusing me with Lindsay if she thought I was going to believe that. "I hope I'm not out of line, Courtney, but have you heard from Duncan since the show?" She was smiling, but I wasn't sure why.

"He kinda' found out where I live, and he's been stalking me." Stupid, stupid Courtney. Why did you let that out? Now she knew Duncan was here, and she was going to be all over him! I needed to change subjects, fast. "How has Trent been?"

Gwen looked down and depressed. As usual, really. "We've actually been broken up since the show. He just got so clingy and jealous, afraid I was going to run off with every guy who said anything to me." Then she perked up a bit, which disturbed me. "And he kept saying that Duncan would steal me away from him." With that, she smiled and gave me a light punch on the arm. I could've called my lawyer and sued her for assault, but I was more focused on her clear-as-day admission to her evil scheme: she **was** here to steal Duncan away from me, just as I suspected, and she even confessed!

"Courtney, did you ever notice those students who seem to be related to Katie and Sadie? I think someone said they were both named Kristen?" She was trying to change the subject now. Clever move, Gwen.

"Actually, they're Kristen and Kirsten. Common mistake, though. They're idiots. There's usually a third one with them who's identical to them, except she's bossier." Talking about them behind their backs certainly helped my mood at the moment, at least. Though really, I could have insulted them to their faces and got the same results.

Gwen looked like she was holding back laughing. "So, they're like clones, or what?" I'd never really thought of them as clones, but it seemed to be as good an analogy as any other I had heard.

"Pretty much, yes," I answered, a little too perkily, though. Gwen was trying to break through my defenses to get to Duncan, and I couldn't allow that. Even though she was a loner, she had an odd way of getting along with almost everyone. Must have been her weird goth girl powers. I needed to be strong to resist. "Any boys you like here?" I was really hoping there might've been another boy here to distract her.

"I don't really know anyone here yet. Do you know of any good ones, Courtney?" she asked, smiling at me again. I really wanted her to stop that.

"Of course! I know everyone at this school. It's part of being class president, getting to know the students. The real student underneath the exterior that we all see, getting to know each and every one of them on a personal and deep level." Not that I really knew more than their names for the most part. I also hadn't realized I was getting louder. "It's up to me, as class president, to stand for what's right, to make this school a better place, and to ensure our futures."

"That was… eloquent." Gwen said, embarrassed from all the stares in our direction. She would crack under the pressure of being class president, of course.

* * *

At the end of the day, I was sitting outside with Jewel again, telling her about my awful day. She was always a good listener.

"Someone needs to teach her a lesson," Jewel said, pounding her fist into her palm. Acting real tough. She could never take Gwen on in a physical fight, though, and she knew that.

"You're right, Jewel. Someone does need to put Gwen in her place, but I need time to think how to do that. I need to mull it over tonight," I said, as I was rubbing my temple. We couldn't discuss it any further right then, anyway, as Gwen was coming over.

"Hey, Courtney," Gwen greeted. "I guess you're a friend?" she asked Jewel.

"Yes I am. And you are not, so leave us be." Tact, Jewel. It's called tact.

"I'm sorry, Gwen." I tried to make her feel welcome. For now. "This is Jewel. She can be a bit abrasive, but she grows on you." Gwen looked taken aback, but seemed happy that I stood by her.

"It's OK," Gwen said. "I'm not good with strangers, either. It's OK if we don't hit it off right away. At least there's one person here I can trust." Gwen was smiling again. She practically just admitted that she was trying to steal Duncan. One person here she could trust… obviously Duncan. Smiling just thinking about Duncan. Speaking of which, he was coming over at that very moment. Great timing. Just great.

"Hey, Princess," Duncan said, smirking. "And miscreant," he added, shooting a sneer toward Jewel. I wasn't sure what Duncan had against her, aside from being ugly as sin, to use his words. I thought she looked good. But Duncan looked really excited when he noticed Gwen sitting at the table. "Gwen! You're here too now?"

"Yeah." Gwen was smiling, looking like she was holding back a bigger smile. "My Mom got a job here, and so, well, here I am."

"Look, I can't stay, but call me sometime, 'K?" I'd wondered before where Duncan got his cell phone from, and who's paying the bill, but I didn't really want to know the answer to that. I was furious that Duncan would give Gwen his number, though, and that Gwen would take it, though at least Gwen seemed to be picking up on my anger.

"Courtney, are you OK?" Of course not, you idiot! You were trying to steal Duncan, you wretch! "Look, I won't call Duncan if you don't want me to." Yikes! This was a bad spot for me to be put in. If I told Gwen not to call him, it would have made me look jealous and insecure, which I most certainly am not! So I had little choice.

"You can call him, Gwen. I don't mind." Ugh. It literally hurt to say those words. No, I didn't mean figuratively, either.

"You just looked a little uneasy, Courtney," Gwen said, trying to sound reassuring. "I mean, I remember the last time I got a little too chummy with Duncan, and I really don't want you to feel that way again." Sure, trying to make me look like the bad guy. Gwen was really good at that.

"Really, Gwen, you should call him. He'd be happy to hear from you." I said, trying to sound as sincere as possible, which took quite a bit of effort on my part. If she called him, she was dead. I'd have made sure of it. Jewel was nudging me, wanting me to be more blunt and less diplomatic. Maybe she was right. Maybe I should have told her off from the get-go. Heaven knows she would have deserved it. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do yet, though.


	3. 3: Who Gwen Gonna' Call?

**Worse Than Heather**

**Chapter 3: Who Gwen Gonna' Call?**

I was back at home, lying on my bed, upset with myself. _You should call him._ I actually told Gwen that she should call him. She was going to throw that right back in my face if I tell her off for calling him, using the "but you said I could call him" excuse. She was probably talking to him right at that moment, telling Duncan what a sucker I was for giving her permission to call him. I was getting into a frump when my phone rang. Probably Duncan to tease me about Gwen, or Gwen calling to gloat.

"Hey, did you get the assignment from Mr. Parker today? I had to be at work today."

"Um… Chrissy?"

"Yeah. I really need that assignment. I'm struggling in his class. And all my other classes."

No kidding. This was not a very bright girl. Had an irritating voice, too. But at the same time, I felt kind of bad for her. She tried her hardest with school, unlike her friends, but she just had a lot of trouble learning anything not relating to clothing. But then, it wasn't like I really wanted to hang around her. She was incredibly annoying, and her friends were also incredibly annoying, and they'd just drive me insane if I kept around them for long. I had other friends. I had lots of friends! Like Jewel. She knows me enough that she can get away with teasing me. And QueenBitch69. Yes, despite the name, she's actually a sweetheart. Heidi's her real name.

I actually talked to Heidi tonight about the Gwen situation. She actually understood what I was going through, and said she'd had similar problems before. She also said I'd regret getting revenge, though. And while I know she meant well, and I'd imagine she probably really did have trouble with a girl who was out to make her life miserable, still, I knew this was different. That there was no way I was going to get Gwen to leave me alone unless I stepped up.

* * *

The next day at school, I saw Jewel at our usual table, slapping Duncan away. Not the slap-kiss kind of slapping like some girls do, either--not that I'm going to name any names--but she really did not like him. I sometimes wish I could resist his charms so easily.

"Hey, Princess," Duncan called out to me. "I had a nice talk with Gwen last night," he said, smirking.

"Cut that out!" I yelled. "She did not call you!" At least, I was hoping that Duncan was just teasing me. I mean, Gwen said she wouldn't call. I thought she said that. Pretty sure.

"Gwen said how hot I was, how much she wanted me, how much she wanted to do me…"

"You're sick, Duncan," Jewel said, giving Duncan her death glare. God, I loved Jewel.

"OK, fine, she didn't call me, OK? Happy now? And I thought you were a stuck in the mud." Duncan spat in Jewel's direction."Jewel isn't a stuck in the mud. She's just protective of her friends. That's all."

"So, want to make out?"

I just stood there in shock. Where had **that **come from?! I was trying to speak of Jewel's merits, and from out of nowhere, asking if I wanted to make out? What a Neanderthal!

"Jewel," I started, "you may want to look away." I was weak. Again. I had trouble resisting Duncan's charms, as usual. I wasn't paying too close of attention, but I did catch Jewel making gagging faces, only to stop when she realized I saw her.

* * *

"Children, behave," Ms. Tiffany defeatedly said to the class. I wasn't crazy about being called a child, but none of us were really paying attention to her. Most of the class was talking. I was stuck talking with Gwen. I didn't get it. For a so-called loner, she sure enjoyed talking to me. I suspect she singled me out for my intel on Duncan.

"And for some reason, she kept calling me Nikki's clone. She wouldn't tell me what she meant by that, though," Gwen said, smiling brightly for her. Made me feel sick, though.

"Yeah, she'll get on someone's case if she doesn't like their attire. She does that to Jewel sometimes, too, though I have no idea who Nikki is." Apparently Chrissy was at school today, and she and Gwen got into an argument. I was only half paying attention to the story, but it was probably Gwen's fault, anyway.

As unabashedly mean as Heather was to Gwen back on _Total Drama Island_, I had to wonder what Gwen did to Heather. What did Gwen do to provoke her? Maybe Heather had her eyes on Trent, and Gwen stole him away? That would have pissed me off if I were Heather. I'm just jumping to conclusions, though. I don't really know. But considering what Gwen's been doing to me now, it really wouldn't have surprised me much.

"Hey Courtney," Gwen said, breaking me out of my little trance. "I hear there's a good movie playing: _The Contagious Tornado-Controlling Giant Chainsaw-Wielding Sharkigator_ is playing. Want to go see it tonight?"

What? Did she really ask me to see one of the worst movies out now with her? I hated those kinds of movies. This was a plot to get Duncan, though. Trying to play nice, saying we should go to a movie that she knew I would hate, so she'd be able to ask Duncan to go with her instead. Ooh, clever.

"Actually, Courtney, I think they're playing _Courting President Valerie_, too. You might like that movie more," she said, attempting an innocent smile. I wasn't buying it. She knew I would hate that movie, because… actually, I wanted to see it. I mean, no, I didn't. Just get back to me on that. Point is, this was all a ploy. I just wasn't sure of her exact plans, here, but it was more complex than I had expected.

"I'm sorry, Gwen, but I have a date with Duncan tonight." Except I didn't. But I needed to get out of this somehow. I didn't want to expose myself to Gwen any longer than I had to, because I… didn't… didn't want to expose any weaknesses to my enemies, of course. I had noticed that Gwen hadn't even brought up whether or not she had called Duncan. How could she keep that a secret? I didn't want to ask her outright and make myself look jealous, but you would think Gwen would have had the common courtesy to tell me whether or not she had called him on her own. I still needed to figure out what Gwen was trying to get out of me, as well, as try to figure out how to get back at her.

…oh, pink! Gwen knew I would hate that movie because she wore too much pink. I was also beginning to figure out how to get back at Gwen, though I'd need a pawn. And I knew just the pawn I needed.

…no, no, no, wait! I needed a friend! I was better than Heather, and wasn't just going to use her and throw her away. I was going to treat her with respect. And if I was lucky, she'd just get bored with me when I was finished with her.


End file.
